NARUKIBA LOVE LIKE THIS
by Naruslover
Summary: this is a story about narukiba and their budding romance contains yaoi so dont like dont read lemon in some chapters and i dont know how long it will be but i will keep writing until i finish it


SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR BY: JAMIE KELLEY 3/22/2010

Naruto woke in a cold sweat trying to catch his breath. This had been the third night this week he had that dream. He looked at his alarm clock next to his bed. "Ugh I don't wanna go to class today."  
He got out of bed and put his feet on the cold wooden floor of his dorm room. He sat there trying to decifer what his dream meant.  
The more he thought about it the more it frightened him. So he decided to just get up and take a shower. He walked to his bathroom to take his shower. When he realized something about this dream was different from the other two. This dream had someone else in it but he couldn't remember who. When the water was the right temperature he stepped in after stripping of his boxers. As he washed his hair he tryed to remember who the person in his dream was. After he got out of the shower he walked back to his room to pick out his clothes. He got a pair of boxers out of his dresser and a pair of socks. After he put the boxers on he walked over to his closet to get the rest of his clothes.  
He looked into his closet at all the clothes that Hinata and Sakura had helped him pick out. He had never been one to pick out fashionable clothing. He picked a black shirt with an orange swirl going down it. Along with a pair of his favorite black pants. He started to get dressed when he heard a knock at the door "Are you ready yet. I'm leaving in five minutes." "I'm coming hold on a minute."  
He finished getting dressed and grabbed his bag from his chair.  
He opened his door to a very annoyed Ino. "It's about time everyone else is waiting in the car." "Sorry I was" taking a while in the shower I had to think about something." "What were you thinking about?" "Well I keep having this dream but this time was different. This time there was someone in it with me." "Who was it?" "I don't know i can't remember ." She decided to leave the topic alone until he was ready to talk about it. "So are you ready for your last day of your senior year?" "No it just means that I have to say goodbye to everyone." "Why do you have to say goodbye to us?"  
"Because I am going to a college across town and everyone else is going to Konoha university." "I'm pretty sure you can hang out with us on the weekends or after classes are done for the day." "I guess you're right. So how are you and shikimaru doing?" "We are doing fine. He is taking me out for dinner tonight." "That sounds fun. Hope you guys have a good time" She could see that the topic was hurting him so she tryed to change it. "So I hear you have a crush on someone. Are you going to tell him." "Nah I don't think I will. I don't even know if he likes me the way I like him."  
"Well can you at least tell me who it is?" Right after she asked him Kiba the schools biggest jock walked by. She saw the obvious blush and how nervous he was. "Oh my god it's Kiba?" "Yeah but I don't expect the schools biggest jock and current quarterback to be gay or even bi." "Naruto you have to tell him or you will never know." "Okay i'll tell him at tonights big game." They decided to drop it because they were coming up on Ino's car. He could see Sai and Sauske making out in the back seat. Both of which he had dated last year but didn't go further with than that. Ino walked around to the drivers side and got in. Naruto got in on the passanger side door and looked back at the lip-locked couple in the back seat. "Can't you guys wait until you get to school to make out?" "Well at school we have hundreds of people watching us. But here we only have you two so......NO." "I swear you two should just get your faces permantley glued together." "Doesn't sound so bad to me." Naruto just sat in the front seat and rolled his eyes at their comment. They rode the rest of the way to school in silence other than the sound of Sauske and Sai in the back seat. When they got there they headed to find a parking spot. "Hey I see one right next to the yellow accord." Ino rolled over to pull in and was cut off by a silver volvo. "Hey you bastard what the hell is wrong with you."  
When the driver got out of the car Naruto tryed to hide his head the driver of the silver volvo was his crush Kiba. "Sorry guess I didn't see you" Ino drove around looking for another spot. She finaly found one at the end of the third row. "Finaly now let's get to class." They hurried down the row to get to the school before the bell rang. Once inside they each went to their respective classes. Naruto of course had trig so he wasn't that glad about it.  
The only thing that made it worth it was that he had that class with Kiba. When he got to his class he heard a familiar voice. "Over here Naruto." It was Hinata and of course right beside her was Sakura. "I guess he is distracted." Sakura walked over to him and smacked him in the back of his head. "Ouch what was that for?" "Hinata is calling you over to come sit with us." "Ok all you had to do was pull me over there." "Were you thinking of Kiba?" "Does everyone know about that?" "Seeing as Ino texted it to all of us I would have to say yes we do." He knew he shouldn't have told Ino that he liked Kiba. As the class took their seats the teacher walked in and took the desk in the front. "Today we will be learning about quadratic equations." Naruto wasn't realy paying any attention to him. He was too absorbed in his conversation.  
"So what are you guys doing tonight to celebrate?" "Well we were thinking of going back to Hinata's house and throwing a party for our senior class." "That sounds fun but I know Ino won't be able to come becasue Shikamaru is taking her out to dinner." "Oh well we will have fun without them." "Do you guys want any help getting the word around?" " Sure just tell everyone you see." "Will do."  
The only thing that stopped their conversation was the bell that signaled the end of class. "Well I guess I have to get to gym." "See you tonight at the party." "I'll be there around six." "Ok."  
Naruto walked out of trig and ran into what felt like a mountain.  
"Ow....watch where you're going will ya." "Sorry let me help you up." He froze at that voice, when he looked up he was looking right into Kiba's beautiful cienna eyes. He tryed to make himslef speak, but nothing came out. "You don't have to thank me just be at the game tonight I have an announcement I wanna make."  
"Sure." He sat there and watched as the love of his life walked down the hall. "Why can't I talk to him?" "I don't know." Naruto jumped at the voice behind him. He turned around to find Gaara standing in just his pants. "Gaara what are you doing here? This isn't your school." "I decided to stop by and see everyone." "Well it's good to see you. How much of that did you see?" "Well I came in when you were sitting there like an idiot while the hottest guy in the entire school got away." "I'm guessing Sakura sent you the text too." "Yeah I got this morning. That's why I was looking for you." "Let me guess you want me to invite him to the party tonight. Well I don't think I can." "It's up to you if you like him enough then invite him but I can't make that choice for you." "Thanks Gaara you should find Sakura she will want to talk to you." "Ok." As Garra headed down the hall he headed to his next class which was gym.  
When he got out of the locker room he noticed that the weight lifting class was there. He looked around and easily found Kiba in the crowd. He walked over to Kiba and tryed to get his attention.  
"Hey Kiba how's it going?" "It's going fine. How about you?" "I'm doing fine. I actualy wanted to talk to you for a minute." "Sure."  
They walked to the other side of the gym to talk in private. "What do you wanna talk to me about?" "Well I don't exactly know how to say this." "Say what?" "Well I kinda like someone in this class but he is too popular to like me?" "Well you should tell him if you don't then you will never know if he likes you or not." "Ok. Can I tell you who it is?" "Sure go ahead." "Well you kinda know him." "Is it Shino?" "No it's a little more personal than that." "Well I don't know anyone that i'm closer to anyone other than Shino." "It's you moron."  
"Me? But why would you like someone like me? I'm just a jock." "That's what makes you attractive and the fact that you treat me differently than anyone else does." "Well to tell you the truth I kinda like you too." This stunned Naruto he couldn't believe that the biggest jock in school liked him. "W....wh..what." "I like you Naruto Uzumaki more than anyone else I have ever met." "Then you can come to Hinata's party with me tonight." "Sounds fun I'll see you there." Naruto hurried through the rest of gym and the rest of his classes. When it came time for lunch he met Ino, Sakura, and Hinata outside the cafeteria. "Hey so did you invite Kiba to our party?" "Yes he said he would love to come." "Did you tell him you like him?" "You will just have to find out for yourself." "Awww.  
you're no fun." Once they had all gone through the lunch line they found a table. Soon everybody started coming in. Neji with Lee, Shino with Konohamaru, and Shikamaru. Everyone started having their own conversations. Naruto was looking for Kiba when he was surprised by a kiss on his cheek. That stopped all the conversation cold. "Oh my god did he just do what I think he did." "I believe he did." "Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki are officialy together." "I guess we can start calling you his little fox Naruto." "Well if you put it that way. I guess now I have my own little puppy as well."  
Everyone went back to their conversations while Naruto sat there with Kiba. "So what are you going to wear to the party tonight?" "It's a surprise you will have to wait and see." Kiba sat quietly nibling on Naruto's ear and biting his neck. Soon everyone was done with lunch and had to head to class. "I' will see you tonight beautiful." "Love you puppy boy." As they walked away they knew tonight would be one they would never forget. Naruto tryed to get through the rest of his classes without thinking of Kiba. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day he hurried to the parking lot.  
He saw Ino waiting by her car and ran right over. "It's about time we have been waiting for five minutes we still have to take you shopping for a new outfit to impress Kiba." He decided not to argue with her because it was useless. "Just one question. Where are we going?" "You'll see." This scared him to death he had no idea what she was planning. When they arrived at the mall she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the door. "Now close your eyes." He did so and she drug him through the door and to the escalators. He guessed they had gone up three floors before they got off. They walked for a bit then he heard her. "You can open your eyes now." When he opened his eyes he wanted to run for the hills. Right in front of him was a store called JUMP. He knew this to be kind of a sex store but had never gone in to check. "You can't be serious I am not going in there." "Yes you are even if we have to smack you over the head and drag you in." He tryed his best to keep them from dragging him in but he failed. Once inside the store he didn't think it was so bad. A woman in a tight mini skirt walked over to them. "Can I help you find anyting today?"  
"Yes my friend here.", she said pointing to Naruto. "Is going to a party tonight with his boyfriend and he needs something to wear." "We have the perfect thing just for that." While they were following the lady Naruto looked around the shelves they passed. He saw flavored nipple cream and decided that he was gonna look around after he got the outfit. The woman walked over to a rack and pulled a two piece outfit off it. It had a shirt made of mesh that cut off at the bellybutton. And the pants were pure black with holes in both knees and chains up and down them. "That is perfect you have to try it on." He grabbed the outfit from the lady and went into one of the dressing rooms. While he was changing he realized that it didn't feel that bad. He actualy liked the material it felt good against his skin. When he exited the dressing room everyone was starring. "Too bad you aren't straight. I would jump you right here."  
He decided to get the outfit and wear it out. But before he left he grabbed a jar of blueberry flavored nipple cream. Some strawberry flavored lube and a box of mango flavored condoms. When they exited the store his friends were givind him some strange looks. "What I like things to be flavored plus I thought it might come in handy." "Yeah whatever." They just kept going and got on the escalator. When they reached the car he noticed they were still in their regular clothes. "When are you guys going to change." "Our clothes are already at Hinata's we are going to change there."  
They started out for Hinata's house so the girls could change into their clothes. When they arrived there were already people inside dancing. "You guys are late." "Shut up Neji we were out shopping for Naruto." They brushed past him and walked to the stairs and headed up to Hinata's room to change. "Naruto you can change in Neji's room it is down the hall and the third door on your left." "Ok."  
He left the girls to get dressed and headed towards Neji's room to change himself. He opened the door and was amazed it was the cleanest room he had ever seen. He started to strip when he heard a noise outside. Neji walked in and saw Naruto half-naked in his room. "Sorry i thought you would be down there with the girls."  
"No Hinata told me to use your room to change. Do you mind?" "No just try not to get to messy on anything." He left Naruto to himself and went back to the party. Naruto resumed changing and wondered what the girl's were wearing. After he snapped the last button on his pants he headed out the door and to Hinata's room.  
He knocked and went in,"You look good head on down we will be there soon." He closed the door and walked toward the stairs and he felt nervous. More nervous than ever before. He started down the stairs and got some odd looks from some people. He didn't even know half the people that had showed up. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around for Kiba. He headed toward the door to ask Neji. "Neji has Kiba arrived yet?" "Yeah he went in about three minutes ago looking for you." He headed back inside and looked around for Kiba. When he turned around he ran into that same muscley mountain. "Well don't we look good my little fox. I like it. It suits you perfectly plus it only adds to your hotness." "You're one to talk i like yours too." Kiba was wearing a neon green shirt that said 'back off my boyfriend is coming' in purple writing. Along with a pair of pink pants that had been ripped in so many places. "Plus it makes for easy access." "You have a dirty mind Kiba." "The better to think of ways to hold you down and have my way with you." "You wish if anyone is going to be on bottom it's you." "Why me?" "Because you are bigger and older than me and youngest go first." "Well we will just have to see about that." He slowly dipped his head down and began to nibble on his chin. "That's enough you two. Take it upstairs." "Doesn't sound that bad to me." "But I wanna stay and mingle for awhile."  
"Fine but then we are heading upstairs to have some fun of our own." "Actualy I would prefer to do that at your place." "Fine by me. As long as you're happy I dont't care where we do it." They walked around and talked to a few people and drank punch. "I will be right back I have to use the bathroom." "I will be here when you get back." Naruto kissed Kiba quickly on the cheek and set off to find the bathroom. He opened the first door he found and quickly shut it again. Behind that door was a sight that he would probably never forget. Neji was groping Lee and Lee was moaning louder than anything he heard before. He decided to find Hinata and ask her. When he found her he asked her where the bathroom was. She told him that it was three doors down from where he started. "Thanks." He headed back up the stairs and back to the door he started at. Then he counted three doors down from that and opened it. He had finaly found the bathroom and ran in and pulled down his pants. When he sat on the toilet it was colder than ice and it made him shiver. After he was done he stood up to wipe his ass when he felt something behind him. Behind him was Sai and Sasuke both naked from the waist down. "What are you guys doing?" "We have been watching you for a while Naruto and we can't help ourselves any longer." Both of them slowly crept toward Naruto and Sai grabbed his arms. "Stop you guys I am with Kiba now." "We don't wanna stop we like this." As Sai pinned him against the wall Sasuke got on his knees. "Please stop." They could see the tears streaming down his face now. Sai slapped him across the face as hard as he could. "Why should we stop when you dumped us and broke our hearts? Now it's our turn to hurt you."  
Naruto closed his eyes and hoped to god it would be over soon.  
When all of a sudden the door to the bathroom burst open and Sai was on the ground. He opened his eyes and saw Neji and Lee standing in the doorway. Lee jumped forward and punched Sasuke square in the chest. And he went flying across the room and landed on his back right next to the tub. "Are you okay Naruto? Did they hurt you?" "No but i think I should get out of here." He ran for the door and straight down the stairs. Kiba stopped him before he could run out the door. "What's wrong Naruto?" "Sasuke and Sai just tryed to rape me." Kiba saw the tears on his face and knew he wasn't lying. "Let me take you home." "Okay let me get my stuff."  
He looked around for Hinata who had his things. When he found her she looked at his face. "Naruto what happened to you." "Ask Neji he knows. Do you know where my stuff I bought is?" "Yeah but why don't you just get it tommorow. Go home and get some sleep." "Ok."  
He walked back to Kiba who hadn't moved an inch. "Did you get your stuff?" "I'm just gonna come back tommorow and get it." "Ok let's just get you home so you can get some sleep." They walked out to Kiba's silver volvo and he opened the door for Naruto.  
"Kiba could we stop by a gas station real quickly?" "Sure no problem." Naruto just sat back and waited til they got to the gas station. "I will be right back." Naruto ran inside and grabbed a pop from the freezer and brought it to the counter. He quickly payed for it and ran back to the car. "Ready to go?" "Yea I just needed something to drink after everything." They continued down the Naruto had to show Kiba where he lived. "It's the last house on the right. The one with the orange mailbox." Kiba saw the orange mailbox and pulled into the driveway. When they got out of the car they saw that one of the lights was on. "Don't you live alone?" "No my dad lives here too. I'm not old enough to live by myself."  
They walked up to the door and Naruto unlocked it. "Dad I'm home.  
What' for dinner?" "I ordered take-out because I didn't think you'd be home so soon." "Well we decided to come home early." "Who's we?" Naruto's dad walked into the room and saw Kiba standing there. "Oh hello Kiba." "Hi Iruka." "Dad we're going to go up to my room and hang out." They hurried up the stairs quickly, while Kiba whispered. "I didn't know Iruka was your dad." "Well he is actualy my foster dad my parents were killed when I was just a baby and Iruka adopted me when I was three so he is the one I see as my dad." They headed up to Naruto's room in slience. When they entered Kiba liked what he saw. "Nice room I especialy like the bed." "Well of course you would like the bed. Seeing as you only have one thing on your mind." "I do not I just have many ways to do it on my mind." "Well it's the same thing." "No you said I only had one thing on my mind but I have many." "Whatever." "Let's get you into bed." Naruto stripped of everything except his boxers and climbed into bed. He was surprised when he felt Kiba start to climb in with him. "What're you doing?" "I'm keeping you warm after the night you've had you feel cold as ice." Naruto didn't argue because honestly he needed something warm to hold.  
He just rolled over and nuzzled up next to Kiba, resting his head into the nape of his neck. "I love you Kiba." "I love you too Naruto."  
They layed there in each others arms just enjoying the company of the other. "Kiba have you ever thought of marriage?" "Well no actualy i hadn't really planned on getting married." "Well let me ask you this. Are you a virgin?" "If it weren't you I wouldn't answer that. But yes it doesn't look good that the star quarterback of the entire school is a virgin." "I don't care but it is good to know that I will be your first." This only excited Kiba and he bit into Naruto's neck. "Don't play with me you know you want to yet you resist." "I'm not resisting i'm just waiting." "For what?" "This." After he said that Naruto flipped over onto Kiba and held his hands above his head. "I guess you wanna go first." "Well of course."  
Kiba had no objection he only lay there as Naruto ran his hands over every inch of his naked flesh. He started growing hard at just his touch. "Why do you torment me so?" "Because I have waited so long to call you mine so you can wait a little longer for this." Naruto slowly traced his fingers along the delicate lines of Kiba's chest. He payed extar attention to the nipples pinching one while licking and biting the other. This drove Kiba insane and he dug his fingers into Naruto's hair and played with it. Naruto flicked his tounge out and ran it between both nipples to toy with him. He finaly left the nipples alone and ran his tounge slowly down the rest of his body stopping at his treasure trail. "Are you ready?" "Just do it." Naruto lifted the waistband of Kiba's boxers and Kiba lifted himself up so he could remove them. After he discarded the article of clothing he came back to Kiba. He was face to face with a monster. "God Kiba how can you be a virgin with this huge beast?" "I don't know I just thought it was supposed to be that way." Naruto grabbed ahold of Kiba's balls and gently squeezed. He earned a slight moan from his partner so he decided to go on. He flicked his tounge along the underside of his member. This made Kiba squirm on the bed and grip the sheets turning his knuckles white. Naruto decided to quit playing around so he took the head into his mouth. He scraped his teeth along the tip. This made Kiba moan even louder than he did before. He slowly started to take more and more of Kiba into his mouth. When he had almost all of it in his mouth he began to bob his head up and down.  
This only made Kiba throw his hands into Naruto's hair once again and this time he began to pull it. This only made Naruto go crazy and he began to go faster. He heard Kiba moan louder and his breath came in pants. "I think i'm about to cum." This only made Naruto suck harder and faster. "Gah....Naru..to." He heard Kiba scream his name and felt him tense. Then his mouth was filled with Kiba's seed and he swallowed all of it. "That was the best blowjob I have ever had." "Seeing as it's the only one you have ever had I guess it would be the best." "Now it's your turn." Naruto jumped on top of Kiba. "I was thinkin of another way to give us both pleasure." Kiba knew what he was talking about and rolled over on his back and put his ass in the air. Naruto put his face right in front of it and stuck his tounge out and licked it. It made Kiba shiver and he moved back. Naruto stuck his tounge inside of Kiba to prepare him for what was coming. Once he thought Kiba was well lubricated and fully prepared he pulled his tounge out. Then he got a bottle of lube from his table and slatherd some onto his member. He put some on his fingers and rubbed it onto Kiba's ass and massaged it in. When he was done he put the tip of his member at Kiba's entrance. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes just push it in." Naruto pushed just the tip of it in so he wouldn't hurt Kiba too much. He felt Kiba tense and waited until he calmed down to go any further. When he felt him relax he started pushing in a little faster and once he was fully sheathed.  
He waited for Kiba's okay before he moved at all. Kiba nodded his head signaling Naruto to move. Naruto slowly pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Once he felt Kiba relax a little more he picked up the pace and went a little faster. Eventualy he worked up a rhythm and when he would pull out Kiba would slam himself back. The moans increased in volume until they were sure the neighbors could hear them. With one last thrust Naruto emptied himself into Kiba and Kiba's ass constricted milking Naruto's member. When he pulled out he crawled up to where Kiba had collapsed and layed next to him. "I love you Kiba." "I love you too Naruto and will always be there for you." Naruto pulled the covers up over them and crawled up into Kiba's arms. Once he was as close as he could get he fell asleep and Kiba palyed with his hair until he too fell asleep. They both snored as they dreamt.  
Naruto woke in the middle of the night. He had the dream again but this time he knew who the other person was. It was Kiba. The man he loved and the person he had lost his virginity to. But this didn't make any sense why would he have that dream with Kiba in it. He got up and went to the bathroom when he got back Kiba was on his stomach with his ass pointing strait up. He thought he heard him whisper something in his sleep. He crept closer to find out what. "Na..ru...to." "Aww he is whispering my name in his sleep that is so cute." He lyed right back down next to Kiba and tryed to go back to sleep. When he had sucessfuly drifted off to sleep once again he didn't wake again until the next morning. When he awoke Kiba was gone. He decided to get dressed and go look for him.  
After he finished dressing he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Where he smelled bacon and toast and his favorite.  
Barbecue pork ramen he loved the stuff. If Iruka was making it for breakfast then it must be a special occasion. When he entered the kitchen he saw Kiba at the stove cooking eggs. While Iruka set the table for breakfast. He walked over to Kiba and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Good morning I see you missed me so much." "Well there's that plus the fact that I smelled food." "Is that the only thing you ever think about Naruto?" He and Kiba both exchanged a look and said at the same time. "No not the only thing." This made them both laugh and Naruto softly kissed Kiba and sat down. "I see last night went well. I surely heard enough of it." This made both of them nervous but they tryed to hide it. "Sorry we thought you were already asleep." "Well I was almost asleep when I was woken up by this huge scream. I tryed to figure out what it was but when I came to your door I knew what was going on." They all ate their breakfast in silence. When Naruto and Kiba finished they headed for the door. "Where are you boy's off to this early this morning?" "We have to head over to Hinata's house I forgot some things last night." "Then we were planning on hanging out at the mall with everyone." "Just make sure that you stay out of trouble." "We will." With that they were out the door and in the driveway. They got into Kiba's volvo and headed to Hinata's house. "So what did you forget at Hinata's?"  
"You will just have to wait and see." This only made Kiba want to know even more now. When they pulled up to Hinata's mansion they noticed that the door was open. They walked in and saw the mess everyone had made last night. "Wow the party must have gotten pretty wild after we left." "I guess so. Find Hinata and get your stuff." Naruto set off into the mess to find his friend to get the things he left there last night. He found her curled up on the floor with Sakura. It didn't surprise him kinda figured that was 


End file.
